Still Thinking!
by ceLestiaLmaiden2
Summary: Kagome runs away from the scene, and into none other than YOUKO KURAMA drools he comes along for the shikon hunt, much to the annoyance of Inuyasah! not good at summaries READ REVIEW [KuramaKagome]
1. And They Met

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho…how sad…but cest la vie…cant cry over spilled soda! [but I will!]

Chance Meeting: Fate

Kagome ran through the forest. She didn't shed tears but her eyes were lifeless. A scene kept replaying in her mind. Kikyo and Inuyasha were kissing and he hadn't even noticed that she was there. She suddenly stopped. She couldn't sense any youkai around, but something wasn't right. She continued walking and sat down on a rock. She looked up and realized that she had walked through a barrier. She jumped up and tried to exit but it pushed her back. She tried again and again.

"You'll only continue to hurt yourself."

Kagome jumped at the sound of the voice. 

"Not even a Miko, with power such as yourself will be able to escape my barrier." 

Kagome turned around and was staring into two golden eyes. Her first thought was Inuyasha, but then she remembered that he was off with Kikyo. She looked at the guy in front of her. He had silver hair and fox ears on top of his head. _He's a Kitsune Demon… and he's injured! _

"Are you okay?" He started to slump down. 

"I'm fine…"

"No your not your just stubborn! Let me help you!" Kagome didn't wait for an answer, she sat down and started tending to his wounds. She ripped the clothe from her uniform to use as a temporary bandage. The kitsune just sat there watching her. Amazed that she had helped him.

"All done. That wasn't so bad was it?"

"What is your name?"

"Higurashi Kagome. Yours?"

"Youko Kurama." They shook hands. Kagome gasped as electricity flowed through her body. 

"I will drop the barrier, but only long enough so that you can leave. You have friends here I presume?"

"Hai…why…would you like to come with me? I can help you heal your wounds better since I don't have my first aid kit with me."

Kagome watched as he thought about it. His face was very calm, although the wounds were deep he didn't show any pain. 

"Fine." He started to get up, and Kagome helped him rise. She had forgotten all about Kikyo and Inuyasha. 

"Where are we going?"

"To Kaede's Village."

"Who?" And Kagome told him the story. All the way from the began when the centipede youkai pulled her into the well, up till now, when Inuyasha kissed Kikyo. She told him how she felt about Inuyasha, and how she didn't think she felt the same way anymore. As she told him the story she realized that her love for Inuyasha was a lingering trait from Kikyo's soul. The whole time Kurama just nodded. Before they entered the village, Kurama stopped her.

"I will transform back to my ningen form." He did so.((AN: I know he cant actually do this…but still! He can for my story!)) His hair changed from silver to red, and his eyes changed from gold to emerald green. He now wore a red school uniform. Kagome helped him into the village. When they entered Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were eating stew. 

"Who's he Kagome?" Sango asked.

"He's an injured man I found…where is my first aid kit?"

"Right there." Miroku said, while he and Sango passed speculative looks at the new arrival. Kagome laid him down and un-bandaged his wounds. She then mixed some herbs and applied them. She re-bandaged his wounds, and told him to sleep. 

She turned around to find a staring Miroku and Sango, and a sleeping Shippo. She then relayed the whole story, starting with Kikyo and Inuyasha's kiss. When she was done they all looked at the snoring kitsune cub, Shippo, who had broken the tense silence with is snores. Suddenly Kagome straightened up.

"Kikyo"

Inuyasha entered the camp with his had holding onto Kikyo's. 

"I have an announcement to make. Kikyo will be joining us. We'll find the shards faster this way." He sat down as if he's word was final. Kagome moved across the room and sat down next to Kurama.

"Who's he?"

"A friend. He will be joining us also."

Inuyasha looked angry.

"WHAT FOR?"

"FOR MY PROTECTION!"

"WHAT DO YOU NEED HIM FOR YOU'VE GOT ME!?!"

"NO!I THINK KIKYO HAS YOU AT THE MOMENT!" They glared at each other, while Kikyo held a smug smirk.

"Feh." Was his reply. He sat down next to Kikyo and watched Kagome whisper something to the now awake Kurama.

"Did you hear all of that?" Kagome asked Kurama. He nodded. "Do you mind if you come with us for awhile, you don't have to stay."

"Then who would protect you?" He asked. Kagome blushed.

"So you don't mind?"

"It would be a pleasure." He managed a feeble smile before he drifted off into welcoming darkness of sleep. Kagome smiled, and fell asleep next to him.

Inuyasha snorted.

"Are you jealous Inuyasha?" Kikyo's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Feh. No. She doesn't mean anything to me. He can have her."

"Good" Kikyo slumped against Inuyasha and fell asleep. Inuyasha laid his head against hers and fell asleep too.

Sango looked at Inuyasha and Kikyo then at Kagome and Kurama. Kurama had his arm lazily slung over Kagome's waist. And she had unconsciously snuggled up to him. Sango then looked at Miroku and shrugged. He moved closer to her and reached out to grope her but was on the floor with a thud before he made it.

Kagome woke up enveloped in warmth. She looked around and realized she was in someone's arms. She looked back and saw red hair.

"Eeep." _Oh my gosh! How did I end up in this position. Mmm…but he smells good…_

Kurama slowly awakened. He realized he was holding onto Kagome and slowly removed his arms. She turned around and smiled at him. A smile that made his breath stop and his heart skip a beat. She sat up and looked at him.

"Lets take a look at your wounds." She began removing the bandages, and gasped. All his wounds were gone. His skin was flawless. She also noticed that he was very masculine.

"I heal quickly." He replied at the look on her face and the gasp she made.

"Very." 

The others started at awake. Sango almost screamed when she realized that she was in Miroku's arms, and that he hadn't groped her yet. Inuyasha and Kikyo exited the hut and stood outside waiting for everyone. 

Inuyasha looked pissed. He had seen them wake up, he had seen how he held her. _He probably can't even fight. I don't sense and youkai energy from him. Why would she want someone that weak protecting her? Oh well, I have Kikyo now. _Kikyo stood next to him. He took her hand and waited for everyone. Slowly one by one they exited Kaede's hut. Kurama and Kagome coming last. 

"Let's go, we have to get to the Western Lands, that's where Naraku is. Sango, Miroku ride Kirara. I'll carry Kikyo, and…" He trailed off.

"I'll carry Kagome." Kurama finished.

"Feh. Keep up." _Ha. Like he can. _Inuyasha snorted. Kirara transformed and Sango and Miroku climbed on. Sango placed Shippo firmly between her and Miroku. She had adorned her slayer outfit, and had her weapon, Hiraikotsu, ready and on her back. She gave Miroku a warning glance, before jumping onto Kirara's back. The monk looked at her with a completely innocent look and put his hands behind his back whistling. Kikyo got on Inuyasha as Kagome got on Kurama. Kikyo sent Kagome a chilling look and Kagome glared back at her. _I don't like being around Kikyo. She'll probably try to kill me the first chance she gets, and steal the rest of my soul._ Kagome shuddered at the thought. Inuyasha took off, Kirara following after him, and Kurama running besides Kirara.

"Why did you hide your demon aura?" Kagome asked Kurama when she finally noticed that she didn't feel his presence as a demon, but as a human.

"I figured it would be best. Plus it seems that your friend Inuyasha feels superior to me, I enjoy letting him think I am human." Kagome laughed as she thought of the look on his face when he saw that Kurama was full demon. Inuyasha looked back when he heard Kagome laughed. _The human seems to be able to keep up. Well I'll just speed up._ Inuyasha sped up and Kirara did to. Kurama sighed and did so as well. The running didn't seem to be bothering him. He looked to be doing it effortlessly. 

It was getting dark when they finally stopped. They had skipped lunch because Inuyasha insisted that they kept going. Finally Sango stopped Kirara and yelled at Inuyasha saying that Kirara needed a break. They stopped in a very small clearing in the middle of the woods. Kagome started to prepare food while Kurama and Shippo talked. Kagome smiled. Inuyasha sat as usual in a branch somewhere up in a tree. Kikyo stood up and called out to him. Everyone looked at her, then continued pretending to be busy while listening to what she was going to say. Inuyasha landed next to her.

"I need to eat Inuyasha." She said simply. Everyone knew what she meant. Inuyasha grunted and walked into the forest with Kikyo following him. Everyone watched them disappear. Sango shuddered at their backs.

"That women is sick." She said. Miroku silently agreed. Kagome laughed at her friends. Meanwhile Shippo sat showing Kurama tricks. After awhile Shippo came over to Kagome.

Kurama leaned against a tree and closed his eyes. Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder.

"Are you and Kurama gonna get married? I like him, he's nice!"

Kagome blushed.

"No Shippo. Now go eat." Kagome gave him some ramen, and ate some herself. Sango and Miroku looked at each other and then shrugged and ate. Kagome walked over to Kurama and offered him some food. He took it and she smiled. He almost forgot to breath. Kagome sat back down and opened her sleeping bag. She slipped inside and soon feel asleep.


	2. StoLen!

DiscLaimer: Go to tha first chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2: Stolen

Kagome awoke in the middle of the night. _Something isn't right. I sense shards, and their coming our way! I also sense lots of youkai._ Kagome slipped out of her sleeping bag and woke everyone up. 

"What is it wench?" Inuyasha said grouchily. Kurama shot mental daggers at him. Kagome ignored the name calling for now and looked at Inuyasha.

"Can't you sense it?"

"Sense what!" Inuyasha clearly wasn't a very happy person when he woke up.

"Naraku." Kikyo answered for him. Inuyasha sniffed the air. His face turned grim. Kurama stood next to Kagome as they waited for the coming onslaught. _This is it! _Kagome thought. She looked around her everyone seemed tense. Suddenly she felt a familiar presence. 

"Sesshoumaru is here." Kagome said suddenly. Inuyasha growled while everyone thought the same thought. _Why now?? _He entered the clearing and looked the group over. His eyes stopped on Kurama, recognition flickered there momentarily before his eyes turned once again emotionless. 

"I have come only to fight Naraku. I offer a momentary truce." He said simply. Inuyasha grunted.

"How do we know your truly not on Naraku's side?" Kagome noticed that only Jaken stood next to Sesshoumaru.

"He has Rin, doesn't he?" Kagome asked suddenly. Sesshoumaru looked at her. Surprise showing in his eyes for a second then disappeared almost as if it had never been there. 

"Hai." They stood in silence, except for the sound of the oncoming demons. Suddenly it stopped. Kagome notched an arrow. The woods were filled with insane laughter as demon after demon came out. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, Sesshoumaru, and Kagome all fought intensely, and the demons were soon destroyed. Kurama had stood in the same spot, he unlike the rest were sizing up the enemy. During the battle no one, not even Kurama, noticed that a small demon had taken Kagomes shards until Naraku came from behind a tree. The group all looked at him with hatred.

"So much hostility." Naraku said "Tsk, tsk tsk. Kagome after I take you and make you mine I will teach you to watch after you possessions more carefully." He held up her shards. Kagome gasped she hadn't even noticed that they were gone.

"Naraku you heartless freak! I will never be yours!" Kagome all but spat.

"Tsk tsk tsk. But im not so heartless. I saved your dear friend Sango the hurt of seeing her dear brother die." Naraku looked at Sango, and expected to see her breakdown in tears, but was surprised by the look of happiness and hatred mixed in.

"That was not my brother. But thank you for killing him. You have let him move on, allowing me a free conscious, and the happiness for my brother I longed for." Naraku looked pissed. He wanted the taijiya to break down. Not matter, she wasn't important. Now that he had the rest of the Shikon no Tama shards he could complete the jewel. 

Kagome watched as Naraku fused all the shards that they had collected and then took his shard. His eyes were gleaming madness and hunger. Kagome ran forward to stop him but was stopped by Kurama.

"There is a barrier erected. If you were to rush forward you would be hurt badley." Kagome stopped and nodded in understandment.

"So are we just going to stand here and watch him swallow the jewel?" She asked fustrated. 

"Hai."

Naraku fused the jewel together and laughed maniacally. He swallowed it. Everybody waited, he started to bulge outward almost like he was going to explode. His body was surrounded by miasma, then it stopped. The forest was filled with in unearthly quiet. The miasma slowly started to disappear. There stood Naraku, he looked the same but he's body was radiating with power. Kagome backed up into Kurama he put his arm around, and she took comfort in it. 

"So you still plan to fight me? Tsk tsk tsk…" Naraku laughed and looked around. "Ah…Sesshoumaru…I have no reason to fight you," he took something from behind him and throw it towards him. It was Rin. Sesshoumaru caught her and growled. She was bruised from head to foot. "Well, sorry I didn't return her in the "proper" condition, but she was a feisty one. She seems to have taken a liking to you _Sesshoumaru-sama!"_ Naraku mocked. Sesshoumaru put Rin in Jaken's care. He took out Toukijin and prepared at launch at Naraku. 

"Don't." Sesshoumaru stopped and looked at the owner of the voice. "That's just what he wants you to do." Kurama said.

"Who are you human?"

"I might as well tell you all now." He released Kagome and flickered. Kurama stood there in his youkai form. His sliver hair moved with the wind, and his ears flickered at the sound of movement or sound.

"Youko Kurama." Sesshoumaru said. Inuyasha looked like he was about to faint. Kikyo looked at Kagome with pure hatred. You could almost hear her thoughts. _How did she manage to get someone that hot?_ Kikyo looked like she wanted nothing more than to rip Kagome's head off. Kagome just glared at her. Inuyasha finally found is voice.

"You know him?" He asked his brother. 

"Yes. He is very widely known in Hell, for his thievery and his mercilessness. He is the only youkai I've fought that has beaten me. He's very intelligent." 

"The only way to beat this hanyou, is to retrieve the Shikon no Tama." Kurama explained.

"No shit Sherlock!" Inuyasha said. Using a phrase Kagome had used once before. Kurama looked at him like he was stupid and continued.

"To do that w-" Naraku interrupted what he was about to say by shooting an arm out at an unsuspecting Kagome. Kurama picked her up and moved her out of the way faster than even Sesshoumaru could follow. He put her down a few feet away. And glared back at Naraku. 

"Coward. You must be weaker than I thought to try kill someone who cant even defend themselves." Kurama's voice lacked all emotion. He's eyes were cold and unwelcoming. Naraku laughed arrogantly.

"I am unbeatable. I possess the Shikon no Tama. You cannot stop me!"

"You are beatable. Even if you posses the Shikon no Tama, you are still a hanyou, and all hanyou's are beatable. You just happen to posses a little more strength."

"A LITTLE…A LITTLE…!" Naraku was losing he's cool. He's miasma started to float over to Kurama, as he shot out tentacles. But that was only a distraction, for as Kagome watched Kurama dodge the tentacles with such swiftness it seemed he never moved, she didn't notice the tentacle come towards her until it grabbed her. Kurama stopped dodging the tentacles and rushed forward to get to Kagome. She reached for his hand, but was pulled towards Naraku, who then re-erected the barrier. Kurama stopped and stared at Naraku with such hatred it was almost tangible. 

"Tsk, tsk tsk tsk. You should watch your friends more carefully." Miasma filled the clearing they were in as Naraku slipped away. 

"If he says 'tsk tsk tsk' one more time I swear I'll rip his heart out of his chest." Sango said while staring at the spot Kagome once stood. 

"He has Kagome, what the fuck are we supposed to do!?!" Inuyasha screamed.

"We follow him." 

********************

IVE DONE IT! 2 CHAPTERS! ONE DAE…GO ME…GO ME! PLEASE REVIEW!

[CHECK OUT MUH OTHER STORIES TOO!!]


End file.
